


A New Lease On Life

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, And it’s for their safety, Anger, Consensual kidnapping?, Episode: s14e11 The Peanut Butter Kid, Gen, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Minor Injuries, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, The person getting kidnapped is fine with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Stewie nearly hurts himself, and Brian decides enough is enough. 14.11
Relationships: Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 4





	A New Lease On Life

Stewie was tired. No, that was an understatement. He was shit-faced exhausted. All because of Peter and Lois.

They were his parents, the individuals tasked with protecting him. And instead they gave him energy drinks so he could act.

It had gotten so bad Stewie’s eyelids were puffy. He was in his room, coming down from the last trip. The young boy tottered on his feet.

His body pulled in different directions. Stewie crossed the room, heading for his bed. His shotgun was sitting under it.

His head nearly crashed into the wooden bed frame as he leaned. Stewie picked the gun up, unsure what he was doing. He was so tired…

By this point, it was late. The other Griffins were fast asleep. Brian had finished a martini, pacing the hallways to work off the alcohol.

He saw the door to Stewie’s room was ajar. The dog smiled; what horrible things was his friend planning?

“Cooking up another…” Brian trailed off when he saw the shotgun. “Stewie, what the hell are you doing?!”

The young boy turned around, his eyelids still puffy. The shotgun fell slack at his side. Before Brian could process anything, Stewie’s finger accidentally grazed the trigger. A bullet hit his foot and he tumbled.

“Stewie!” Brian dashed forward to catch him. Picking up the shotgun in one hand, he turned the safety on. His heart was pounding.

“Brian, is that you?” Stewie sounded drunk. Brian nodded, tears in his eyes.

“Yes, Stewie, it’s me.” He picked the boy up, letting the shotgun fall. “Let’s get out of here.”

Thirty minutes later, Stewie was conked out in the backseat. Brian was driving them God knows where, shaking. He thought about the message he’d left the Griffins.

_ If you’re wondering where Stewie is, I have him. We’re doing something we should’ve done a long time ago: get away from you shitheads. I didn’t hurt him, you did that just fine. _

_ Don’t try to find us. Because I’m certain once Stewie wakes up, he’ll make you regret it if you do. _

_ He’s family to me, even if I don’t always show it. Can you four say the same? Maybe about each other. _

_ -Brian _


End file.
